Rachel
by Surreal Realities
Summary: Kira accidentally gets Flay pregnant... how are the two supposed to look after a baby when their only sixteen? Some Asukira
1. Prologue

Prologue

"A What?" Kira asked in shock, his voice reverberating off of the metal corridor of the Archangel. Flay stared sadly at the ground and nodded. "But… how… could we…" Kira stammered, searching the redheads face for any sign that she may have been joking.

Flay shook her head in dismay "I'm telling you the truth Kira! I… I didn't want to like to you… and… maybe we could… I mean I thought…" She shrunk back under the crushing gaze of the young coordinator, her words trailing off into silence.

Kira stared at her, his violet eyes fixed on the young girl before him, still not being able to find the words to best describe what he was feeling. "Flay… are you sure you know what you're talking about?" He asked steadily, purple meeting blue.

She averted her gaze and nodded timidly, "Yes… I am Kira…"

------------

"But what do you think they'll do?" Mirialia asked. "It's not like either of them have any experience with something like this!"

Tolle nodded "And what do you think the commander and captain are going to say. They could get kicked off the ship!"

Sai nodded "…yeah…"

Tolle frowned, "And you're ok with this Sai? I mean you and Flay…"

Sai looked up from his book and straightened his glasses, forcing a strained smile. "It doesn't really matter, I mean what's done is done. Right? Even if I did have a problem with it… what else is there that I can do?" He looked back down. "Right now both of them just need our support."

Cuzzy, who had decided to remain silent for the duration of the conversation. Finally spoke up; "Well then, I guess we're going to have to do what we con for them." The four naturals nodded in agreement and went back to picking at their freeze dried lunches in a strained silence.

----------

Kira inhaled deeply and let out a heavy sigh. "And you're positive?"

Flay nodded, once again a sob escaped her lips. "Oh Kira!" She cried and threw her arms around him. "I'm sorry! I never meant for this to happen!" The redhead sobbed into his chest.

Kira looked down at her and sadly stroked her head. "I know you didn't Flay… neither of us did…" He choked, fighting back his own stream of tears. He couldn't cry now. No, right now he had to be strong for her. "We'll get through this. Alright?" He looked down at her and forced a reassuring smile.

Flay nodded "But Kira… I'm… We're only sixteen… We can't look after a baby…"

"I know Flay…

---------------------

**So that's the beginning… let me know what you think and I'll post the next chapter (Which is already written.) I want to hear what you guys think before I continue!**


	2. Another Day

Chapter two: Another Day

"Alright everyone!" Mwu La Flaga's reluctant voice sounded over the intercom. It sounded as if he had just lost an argument. "I'm sure you're all aware of our recent problem … erm … Situation. But, since it is of protocol, I am to inform you anyway:" He announced calmly, before proceeding, "Our ship has landed somewhere in the Arctic Circle." He began, "Now, due to the fact that our engines are blown we haven't managed to get this hunk of metal to move since we fell. Our problem is now that, due to the metal on our ship being heated as we cascaded through the atmosphere, the ice out there turned into that dreaded substance known as water. And, considering our ship has landed in an ice field, and is now surrounded by water," He explained, his voicing hinting slight annoyance. "If we don't get the damn engines to work any time _soon_ we'll become a permanent part of this ice berg." He paused for a moment before continuing. "Now here's the worst part of this whole situation; ZAFT has followed us down here and coincidentally has landed about one mile away. This gives about … uh … well; I'm no math teacher. Let's just say, not too long for them to get here." The intercom clicked off.

Mir exchanged worried glances with her friends before returning her attention to Flay. "It's okay Flay, just try and get some rest." She muttered, her hand placed lightly on the redhead's shoulder, in attempt to reassure her.

The five teenagers had been up for hours, trying to get the persistent redhead to sleep, without much luck. It had been about eight months since Kira and Flay had first found out about the baby and Flay's stomach was beginning to look fairly round and pregnant. Due to this inconvenience, she was forced to stay in her room and keep quiet at all times. "Wh-where's Kira?" The redhead inquired weakly, her voice sounding tired and heavy.

Mir sighed. "He's outside, trying to fix the ship with the other mechanics."

"Oh." Flay averted her gaze and stared fixedly at the wall. She then let out a surprised yell and placed a hand over her protruding belly.

"What's wrong Flay?" Mir asked, all four teenagers jumping at her sudden outburst.

"It kicked me!" She sputtered in utter shock and horror.

Mir nodded, "They tend to do that…" She replied vaguely, her body relaxing considerably.

Sai stood up from the end of his friend's bed and headed towards the door. "I'll go get us some food." With that he exited the room quietly.

---------------

"It's no use!" Chief Murdoch sighed, wiping the perspiration off of his forehead in frustration. He was sweating even considering the harsh weather they were faced with. "This thing is damaged beyond repair!" The other mechanics nodded in agreement, reluctantly beginning to give up hope for the Archangel's narrow escape.

"What if we tried replacing the Strike's thrusters with these one's?" The young coordinator stepped out from behind another section of the ship, his cheeks flushed from the cold. Kira Yamato stood, ankle deep in the snow, shivering slightly, his brown hair being whipped and tossed around his face by the freezing wind.

"I don't think they would have enough power to move this baby!" The chief mechanic explained grimly, patting the cold metal exterior of the Archangel conclusively.

Kira nodded and sighed, a puff of condensation leaving his lips. "Then… we should head in." He suggested, rather liking the idea of leaving the cold and retreating inside, to the warm interior of the legged ship.

Murdoch nodded "Yeah, looks about time." He raised his eyes up, surveying the white frosted landscape for any signs of the foreboding ZAFT ship that was said to be on its way. The icy plane seemed quiet and undisturbed, a soft but chilling breeze tossing new snow across the flat tundra. The five mechanics turned and headed back to the ship. "You coming Kid?" Murdoch called back to Kira, who had remained rooted to the spot.

"Uh… in a minute." The small brunette replied softly.

The mechanic shrugged, "Alright, just don't freeze. With that he followed his comrades inside to warm up.

The area became quiet and lonely as soon as the mechanics had left, leaving Kira alone with his thoughts. "What now?" Kira murmured to the

Darkening sky, severe sadness dripping from his words. He swallowed back a sob and continued to stare emotionlessly at the blank, endless, white void. The wind seemed to ruffle his hair in agreement as the young boy's amethyst eyes surveyed the barren wasteland, where the biting north wind seemed to have frozen even time itself. "Where do we go from here?" The boy's question was swallowed by the empty horizon and whisked away into the still, darkening sky. Another question ebbing away in the back of his head: _What do you do when there's nothing left to live for?_ Kira's mind wandered, the calm breeze ruffling his short chocolate-brown hair. What a mess he had gotten himself into. "I'm such an idiot!" he would repeat over and over in his head. As if the very thought itself were a sacred sentence, a prayer even. To undo all the bad and erase all the hurt that was tormenting him. An endless conflict that seemed to be without a finish anywhere in his mind or on the battlefield. _Right now… I'm just a person… everyone around me… they're all just people… but as soon as that alarm sounds… we're all soldiers. _He thought regretfully. _Fighting for our lives… fighting to not fight… fighting to stop fighting. All of us simply want it all to just… stop… so why won't it? _He asked himself coldly. _Because we're all selfish. Because we can't live with the good that we already have… We always want more…and so we fight, we fight until our last enemy is dead._ The small brunette sighed and shook his head in a helpless display of emotion. Then he turned and somberly strode into the warmth of the Archangel as a threatening figure appeared on the hazy, dimly lit horizon.

Hidden from the unsuspecting eyes, the Vesalius loomed over the untouched snow, gliding towards its stationary target. "Prepare for launch, Blitz, Duel, Buster, Aegis!"

-------------

**Okay so next chapter… in… ages… hrmm… ok well it's short but done yey!! Well I must thank Tiffeh for editing and such… and leaving with my cake! AAAAAAAA!!! But it is a good cake –pets cake- yes, yes… and yes, sorry it took so long to update and… sorry it's so short… but it has been done YEY!! Ok so reviews please… PLEASE??? ****PELASE????????**


End file.
